Magnetic field sensors have many practical uses. Developments in semiconductor based sensors, e.g., a magnetic field-based current sensor containing Hall sensors or magnetoresistive elements (MREs), allow multiple sensors to be compactly packaged in one chip package. Accordingly, a single, compact package may contain a plurality of sensors configured for various value ranges of a magnetic field, thus expanding the dynamic range a chip package may cover, i.e., beyond a maximum value of a single sensor.